


Blind date

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Uhura sets up Sulu on a blind date.





	Blind date

Uhura said he was blond, that he was called James and that he would meet him at the bar of the Plough. 

Sulu noticed a blond head sitting at the bar. He was drinking from a tumbler of dark amber liquid. 

There was a seat free next to him. Sulu quickly made his way over to it. 

“Hey.” he said to the blond, not yet siting down, “Are you James?” 

“Err, Yes.” he said looking a little surprised. 

“Ah good. I’m Hikaru.” Sulu sat down on the seat next to the blond. 

He caught the attention of the bartender and ordered a beer. 

“The shuttles into the city were packed.” Sulu said by way of conversation. the bartender passed him a pint of beer and Sulu thanked the purple skinned woman. 

“How was your day?” Sulu asked the relative stranger. 

James hummed in contemplation, “Not brilliant.” he decided on, “But it seems to be taking a turn for the better now that you’re here.” The blond smiled at Sulu. He had beautiful straight, white teeth and his crystal blue eyes scintillated with mirth. 

Sulu blushed a little and ducked his head. He took a sip from his beer for courage before looking back up to the beautiful blond. Sulu had been sceptical about letting Uhura set him up but this man was truly stunning. 

“What do you, James?” 

“Call me Jim.” the blond said, “Currently, I'm looking for a job.” 

“Oh?” Sulu asked. 

“I had a little bit of a... disagreement with my boss today and have found myself unemployed.” 

“Shit.” Sulu said, “You shouldn’t have come out tonight if you weren't feeling up to it.” 

“What and miss the chance to speak to a beautiful man like you? I don’t think so.” Sulu blushed again. “What about you? What do you do?” Jim asked. 

“I’m a student at the university.” 

Jim hummed impressed. “What do you study. 

“Botany.” Sulu replied. 

“Fantastic.” the blond took another sip of his drink and then turned so that his whole body was facing Sulu, his knees brushed the ebony-haired man’s own knees as he did so. 

“So, what are you looking for tonight?” the blond said waggling his eyebrows. 

“Pardon?” the ebony-haired man asked. 

“I’ve been told I give excellent head.” Kirk continued. 

Sulu looked at the man a little shocked but before he could from a reply his PADD began to chirp. 

“Excuse me.” he said picking it up. 

“You’re not my date.” Sulu said simply, slipping his PADD back into his pocket. 

The blond hummed questioningly. 

“My friend set be up on a blind date. You not him. She just rang and told me he had to cancel.” 

“Lucky for me.” Jim replied, “So do you wanna get out of here?” 

Sulu looked the man up and down, “Yeah. I think I do.” he said with a grin. 

～完～


End file.
